Little White Doves
by pammazola
Summary: A collection of one-shot drabbles. Romantic SessRin-ship, AU and Canon Universe. Ratings vary from K-M. Chapter 11: Sometimes making decisions can be difficult. Especially when the person you love is tearing you apart.
1. Like a Whisper in the Night

Author: Pammazola

Title: Like a Whisper in the Night

Words: 628

Rated: K

Summary: Drabble for Week 1 "Secret" prompt on the LWDSR LiveJournal community. The ever faithful dragon AhUn becomes a safe haven for a young girl and the dreams she holds dear to her heart.

Warnings: None. =)

~oOo~

He lifted his large heads sharply at the sound of snapping branches, a great rustling that stirred from the nearby, impenetrable brush. AhUn carefully scanned his surroundings with lidded eyes, thoroughly awoken from a deep slumber by the recklessness of an intruder. The black night was smoldering and only the distant campfire where the inuyoukai, his ward, and an imp were had sheltered off the suffocating hand of darkness.

AhUn flicked his forked tongue, scenting the air. The light, floral fragrance that flooded his consciousness eased him, and no sooner had he reverted back to a previous relaxed position did Rin come stumbling forth from the mass entanglement that was the forest.

The girl appeared utterly lost at first, as if she could not comprehend how she had made it there, but the evidence was plain by the minute scratches that streaked across her cheeks, the grime of dirt encrusted beneath her fingernails, and many a leaf that fluttered to the forest floor as she shook her long mane of ebony curls. Rin's face broke into a wide, triumphant grin.

The dragon watched lazily as she settled herself.

Rin carefully made her way to him, fearlessly stepping over razor sharp talons to snuggle into his scaly side, sighing, embracing the warmth that radiated from his body.

A moment's silence swept by until finally, in a whisper barely audible to his ears:

"Sesshomaru-sama has left again."

AhUn shifted slightly, creating a rough, rumbling noise in the back of his throats. He was listening.

"He leaves so often now…" Rin mused; tracing patterns along his scales, her soft soprano voice low, perplexed. The dragon did not have to turn to see that the girl's youthful face was lined with endless worry, and her brow was creased. He already knew.

The movements of her hands paused.

"AhUn, may this Rin burden you with her secret?" She lifted her head from his side expectantly. When it was clear that he was not making any form of protest, she sighed, releasing calm, cool breath.

"Everyday," she began, lifting her doe eyes to the moonless sky, "There is something more I find to be thankful for. Like…" Rin sorted through her eight-year old mind for something he could relate to, "Grass."

The dragon agreed. Grass was very tasty.

"If you did not have anything to eat, AhUn, you would die. I am very thankful for grass and what it provides for you."

How thoughtful.

"Sesshomaru-sama is a lot like grass," she continued on, folding her hands over her stomach. "He provides for me, and without him I wouldn't be here." Her lips curled into a wry smile. "I wouldn't have a lot of things without Sesshomaru-sama. Not you, or Jaken-sama, or kimonos, or pretty flowers, or…" He waited for her to finish this long ramble. The girl liked to talk; he had learned that much within the past months of their travels. It was not at all an annoying rant, but something of a confession, innocent and heartwarming.

Rin yawned. She was on the verge of sleep. "Don't tell anyone AhUn… promise…?" Her eyes had begun to droop, and her words slurred. "I love Sesshomaru-sama."

~oOo~


	2. Broken Limbs

Author: Pammazola

Title: Broken Limbs

Words: 645

Rating: T

Summary: For Week 2 "Walls" prompt and won second place. Sesshomaru has his eye on a certain someone. The way to her heart? He only has to babysit her two year old daughter. And rivals… they can be annoying.

Warnings: Just some mentioning of violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

~oOo~

"So, are you finally going to make a move?"

Sesshomaru, cradling little Hitomi Kato in his arms, glared up from the couch at his half-breed brother. He swore to himself that if it were not due to the presence of Rin's child he would've ripped Inuyasha's ears from his skull.

"None of your concern," he replied coolly, inhaling deeply through the nose. It would not do to lose his temper. The hanyou had only been asking him the exact same question ten times a day, for the past _week_.

Hitomi grabbed a handful of his silver hair and began to tug, giggling hysterically as he winced in pain. "No, no," Sesshomaru growled firmly, pulling her dimpled hands away. Ah, the things he did for Rin.

Tragically, cancer had stolen her husband, leaving Mrs. Kato a young widow with a child. Hitomi did not even remember her father, but she did have a fixation when it came to the appearances of men, particularly golden eyed males. Sesshomaru had only to walk into the room and the child would squeal and raise her arms to him.

He did not have the reputation of being a tolerant, gentle person; however, the more time he spent with Rin he found himself yearning for her smile, and the soft deposition that melted him into puddle at her feet. It slightly overwhelmed him that in just the next room Rin was pampering, dressing up for a date with a man that was not _him_.

Inuyasha collapsed on the couch too, patting Hitomi on the head. "Hey, she's not going to say anything until you do something."

"_Why_ are you still here?" Sesshomaru asked sharply, "I am on a job. I do not require your company."

"_Job?_ You don't even charge her anything!" Inuyasha propped his feet on Rin's coffee table. "What's a matter? Too scared to make a commitment? Prefer to distance yourself from her by placing a glass wall between you, to look, but not touch? What, so you don't hurt her? This is only about sex then, right?"

Sesshomaru's claws pierced into the cushions, luckily safely away from the baby. "You-"

"Because men like sex without commitment," the hanyou tickled under Hitomi's chin. "Yes, we do! Yes, we do!" he cooed.

"_Enough_," the inuyoukai rose, holding Hitomi protectively away from him. "I don't want her to pick up anything that spills from your insolent mouth."

The doorbell rang, and his face instantly curled with a fanged snarl. From somewhere in the next room, Rin's voice could be heard:

"That's my date, Maru! Answer it, please!"

Right-o. Still holding the baby, he crossed the apartment in five long strides and pulled open the door.

"Hi! I'm Hojo Akimoto, is Rin ho-OH!"

Single handedly, Sesshomaru grasped the flailing ningen by the front of his shirt collar, effortlessly lifting him a foot off the floor. The poor guy fruitlessly struggled. From Sesshomaru's other arm, Hitomi waved.

"_Listen_," the demon seethed, pulling Hojo close, almost nose-to-nose. "If you lay a _finger_ on Rin, I will dismember every limb from your body and cast the remains into the depths of a sewer. _Understood?_"

Horror widened Hojo's eyes. "Who are you?"

Lowly: "The babysitter."

He dropped him. The ningen wasted no time scrambling to his feet, tripping over himself as he ran back down the corridor. From inside the apartment, Inuyasha was chuckling loudly.

"Maru?" Rin stepped out her bedroom, the definition of beautiful and all its synonyms in a small black dress that generously displayed her curved body, her ebony hair flowing in ringlets down her back. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid 'Hojo' had to cancel last minute," Sesshomaru answered, turning to close the door. To hide his smirk. Hitomi blinked up at him with interest.

Rin seemed utterly perplexed. "That's the seventh date this month to bail…"

"I'm sure it's nothing personal," Inuyasha assured, rising. "Why don't I head out? Leave you guys to, ano, discuss things." As he sidestepped his brother, he winked. "Mister Gorbachev, tear down this wall!"

~oOo~


	3. Special

Author: Pammazola

Title: Special

Rating: T

Word Count: 425

Warnings: Slight language

Summary: For Week Three prompt "New." Rin never wanted to cause so much trouble for the man she loved. Or hurt the woman who loved him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Rin could not speak. She could not breathe. She could barely form a simple sentence in her mind; it was as if her brain had lost all of its manual function. Except that of emotion. Rin was an empty shell, introverted.

The maroon eyed woman who sat across the coffee table gave no show of sympathy. Cold. That was the only way to describe her. Erect. Stiff. Enviable. Kagura physically displayed few flaws, but the enraged fire that burned in her eyes as she watched Rin shrink back in mental anguish presented her true colors.

Heartless.

Kagura placed a gentle hand on her abdomen, ruby lips upturned in a malicious smirk. Rin's own hand clenched her coffee cup tightly, trembling.

But she had to know.

"H-How?"

The wind sorceress almost chuckled at the weakness of Rin's voice.

"Easier than you would imagine. Give yourself partial credit, Rin-chan. If you hadn't denied his marriage proposal, he never would've drunk himself into oblivion. All his senses were dulled." Kagura ran her hand lovingly over the area she claimed a pup was growing. "That's not all," she continued, reaching into her purse. "I believe you'll recognize this?"

She enjoyed watching Rin's eyes widen. "That's my perfume."

"Correction, this is a brand new bottle, exactly like the one I saw he gave you at the dinner party." Another smirk. "He thought I was you, and it was very dark."

Rin abandoned her now cold coffee. "Kagura, I know you two used to have feelings for each other, but I can't help he fell in love with me."

"_Bitch_," she snapped, throwing the perfume back in her purse. "He _did_ love me, until you stole him!"

"I didn't mean-"

"He _chose me!_" Kagura insisted, almost choking on her own words. "We talked about getting married!"

Rin hung her head in shame, allowing tears to flow undisturbed down her cheeks.

"I'll give him a child, just as we planned, and we'll start our relationship new. There's nothing he or you can do to change that now." Kagura struggled to compose herself. She stood, ready to exit the café. Rin did not bother looking up.

Still, the demoness could not ignore the pain she knew that the girl must feel. She had felt it herself.

"If it is any consolation," Kagura said lowly, gazing out the window at passing cars. "He was gentle and very, very passionate that night." Her voice raised a pitch, suddenly full of a different emotion. "He never made love to me like that. I hated every second of it.

"Sesshomaru thinks you're special, Rin."


	4. I Love You, Sensei

Author: Pammazola

Title: I Love You, Sensei!

Word Count: 711

Rated: M

Summary: For the Week 4 LWDSR Writing Prompt "Protest" and won third place. There's an unnatural, passionate attraction between a teacher and student… (^-^)

Warnings: Forbidden romance, but nothing more graphic than kissing.

A/N: This was inspire by my friend HijirixAyano's story on ff dot net, _Aishite Kudasai, Sensei_, which was also based off of a shoujo manga of the same name. The manga was both sexy and creepy at the same time.

~oOo~

"Sensei…"

A masculine, slender hand brushed over my paperwork. My pen froze midair, but I did not dare to lift my eyes. I knew, by that soft, smooth tone, and the way his body trapped me from behind, pinning me in my chair to the mahogany desk.

"_Taisho-kun," _I whispered, red beginning to stain my cheeks. _No_, I thought, _not again_.

Warm breath washed over the back of my neck. He removed his hand and weaved it through the locks of my raven hair, gentle as always. I heard a small sound of content in the back of his throat.

I shivered. This boy's touch was too exciting… It was so _wrong_, being this close to a student. But I liked it, _craved it even_. He gave me what no other man could: The feeling of being desired. I loved him for it.

"What do you want, Taisho-kun?" I forced myself to ask sharply, trying to regain my bearings. "I have many reports to grade. You should be going home." This was true, at least. As his Chemistry teacher, I had to protest against all of his advances, no matter how terribly I wanted to return every smoldering gaze of affection young Sesshoumaru casted my way. It was impossible to walk down the school corridors without finding him waiting for me, somehow always knowing where I would go.

Perhaps I should have been worried; he might've been stalking me. Actually, I thought Sesshoumaru _did _follow me home. But…I could not convince myself to report him. Was it crazy of me? I thought of him as a guardian, my loving protector against all the evil and pain that had hurt me in this world.

He was the brightest student in my class, and he had a passion for the subject just as I did. Sometimes, as I observed my pupils work in the laboratory, they would gossip, just as one would expect sixteen year old teenagers to. One day, my attention was captured by a conversation mentioning Taisho-kun, who was hard at work on his own lab at the other end of the room. I had noted earlier how adorable he appeared when he was concentrating. There was a level of intensity that shone in his amber colored eyes, as if there was nothing more important at that moment than what he was looking at. Sometimes he would look at me the same way.

The two girls who spoke of him were ex-girlfriends. Apparently, Sesshoumaru was popular with the female students, which was understandable. He was an attractive young man with neatly cut silver hair that hung just above his shoulders, and though he wore glasses, they only made him that much more appealing. The girls spoke of their previous relationships with him, both complaining to the other how he was so perfect and a gentleman, and what a shame it was things didn't work out the way they wanted…

A degree of pride swelled my chest. They were talented and beautiful, _and_ not more than half his age; yet, it was I who had him wrapped around my finger, bent to my every will! If I could not have him, then I would kill anyone else he should look upon so lovingly! My jealousy was a wicked creature with fangs and razor claws that could shred their fine porcelain skin to ribbons!

But deny him I must.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, causing certain parts of me to respond.

"I wanted to see you again."

A lump formed in my throat. _No, I must resist!_

His lips brushed against the shell of my ear. "What other reason is there? It's okay, Sensei, no one can see us."

"What?" I made the mistake of glancing up at him. Sesshomaru's spectacled gaze caught me like a hopeless insect in a spider's web.

I didn't have the opportunity to tear myself away from him when his lips pressed hotly to mine. He was so hungry, ravishingly opening my mouth and feasting upon my every breath. There was little thought but so much adrenaline pulsing through me that I allowed all my defenses to fall. I kissed him with a need that was greater than anything I had ever felt before.

Sesshoumaru broke away, panting heavily. "See you tomorrow, Rin-chan."

~oOo~

A/N: I was trying to make the story seem creepy and romantic at the same time. I hoped it work. *grins*


	5. Atarashii Seimei

Author: Pammazola

Title: _**Atarashii Seimei**_

Words: 700

Rating: K+

Summary: For the Week 5 Prompt "Estate" on the LWDSR community and won 2nd place. A golden opportunity presents itself to Rin when Prince Sesshoumaru decides to marry. AU, Feudal Era.

~oOo~

"Onee-sama, you are so beautiful," the little girl sighed, gazing at her sister's reflection dreamily in the cracked mirror. They shared the same raven tresses and heart-shaped faced, but lucky Rin had also inherited their mother's wide eyes and full lips. She was envious, but being ten years her junior, Mari thought very highly of Rin. They were the only family each other had; unless you counted Kohaku, the neighboring boy who voluntarily supplied them with the meats that they never would have been able to afford. Mari often voiced her suspicions he did it because he fancied her sister, only to be told to stop talking such nonsense.

Rin turned to look at herself from a different angle. She was wearing her best red kimono that had only one patch in the elbow. It was a gift from her deceased parents. They would have been proud to have seen her in it now. "You really think it's alright? I want to be presentable when I meet the royal family."

Young Mari nodded vigorously. "It's perfect, Onee-sama, I bet they'll think you're one of the princesses instead of a maid!"

This caused her to chuckle. "I'm afraid I don't look much like an enchanting demoness. That's okay, I truly need this job." Rin glanced down at her sister, suddenly solemn. Mari was thinner than she was a year ago.

"You're so _lucky_ you get to see the inside of the Western Palace!" the girl chimed, dancing around Rin's legs. "I would give anything just to lie on their grass! Is it true," she paused in her stride, "That the royal estate has the prettiest koi pond gardens in Japan?"

"I don't know," Rin answered honestly. "But I'll tell you something, Little Sister, one day we'll have a garden that's even better."

The child's eyes widened to the size of the moon. "How?"

"With the money I earn, of course." She adjusted her yellow obi.

"Or…" the six-year-old mused, "You could just marry Prince Sesshoumaru, and then we can live there and you won't have to scrub floors anymore." Mari's face brightened at this idea. "He's looking for a wife anyway!"

"The Prince will not spare me a glance," Rin assured, bending down to take Mari in a hug. "There will be many princesses for him to meet. If I distract him in any way, I would be punished."

"But - but - but - !" Mari insisted, muffled by Rin's hair. "He'll fall in love with you. Kohaku-kun says when you go to the palace Prince Sesshoumaru would be a fool to let you slip through his fingers!"

"_Kohaku-kun_ has no business discussing such matters with you!" she answered sternly. "I have to leave now, Mari. I want you to go stay with Old Lady Kaede."

The sisters embraced again.

"Onee-sama, promise me if you marry Prince Sesshoumaru you'll remember to come get me."

Rin laughed outright. "Of course."

~oOo~

Inukimi sat upon her throne, watching with interest as her many guests milled around the long hall, socializing. The Queen immensely enjoyed these opportunities to show off the Western Palace and all the riches her family possessed. Sadly, the same could not be said for her son.

Don't slouch, Sesshoumaru, it is most unprepossessing."

The inuyoukai straightened in his throne, agitated. "A future king as I should not be ordered about by his mother like a pup."

"Then cease to act like one," she smirked at his menacing glare. "So tell me, _none_ of these many beautiful women have captured your fancy? Should I be concerned?"

There was long pause between them. "…One," he admitted reluctantly, and his amber irises rose over the many heads of princesses until he spotted her. "Each time I see her face my heart feels as if it will never be at rest again." He seemed startled. "Is that normal?"

Ignoring him, the Queen followed his line of vision with dancing eyes. "Ah, _that one_. Your manners may be lacking, but you have excellent taste, my son. She will make beautiful babies with you!" Inukimi clapped gleefully, loud enough to silence the entirety of the hall. "Oh Rin dear, come meet Sesshoumaru…!"

~oOo~


	6. Silver Wings

Author: Pammazola

Title: _**Silver Wings**_

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Words: 721

Rating: T

Summary: For the prompt "Blackout". Nobody ever said saving the world would be easy. Sesshoumaru Taisho, Tokyo's most respected businessman, is also SILVER WINGS, a masked youkai and defender of the defenseless.

Warnings: None.

~oOo~

He observed the gentle sway of Rin's hips with light interest.

Fine, he would finally admit that he found nothing more pleasing than watching that woman stroll across the office to pick up her papers from the printer. Sesshoumaru quickly diverted his eyes to his computer screen as she walked directly by him. Only when Rin had completely disappeared out of his line of vision through the clear glass wall did he allow the faintest smirk etch its way on his face. It was something of a game they liked to subconsciously play together. As he typed away on the keyboard, the clock on his desk that ticked away the seconds buzzed. It was ten o'clock.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

Again, he would be working late. Not that he had anyone to go home to, like many of his employees did. Miroku recently married. Ayame was nursing her sick grandfather. Even Inuyasha, that lazy half-demon, gained a reasonable amount of maturity after the birth of his first child.

Nobody knew that Sesshoumaru and his brother were demons. The idea was preposterous. Youkai were evil, satanic creatures that preyed on the innocent virgin women on stormy nights just like this. And so, he and many of his kind had to conceal their identities from the human world less all chaos breaks loose. Their reputation remained as tainted as ever, but at least now they could blend in with the help of a few enchantments that disguised their demonic traits. Sesshoumaru studied his own golden wrist band now. He wondered if Rin would finally notice him if he took it off.

That was another problem. Slowly, and against his better judgment, he found himself falling for the chocolate eyed onna. It didn't seem fair to him that Inuyasha could marry a woman who fully accepted him for the punkass, fluffy-eared dog that he really was. Sesshoumaru tried every trick in the book to get a split moment alone with Rin. Sure, he was her boss, but she kept everything between them strictly professional. It was as if she were indifferent to all the _blazingly _obvious advances he made. Sometimes, it was almost as if Rin refused to allow herself to become close to him. He wondered why.

~oOo~

"Power's out!" A shopkeeper called from his door. "The entire downtown is dead!"

People were flooding the streets, milling around, trying to find a solution or someone to resolve the problem. Nothing had ever happened like this before. Nobody had ever thought something like this _could _happen.

Rin was among these people, attempting to find her way home. She decided to take detour, to avoid the large mobs of citizens that continued filling the main parts of the downtown, blocking any sort of transportation. In the end, she chose to walk.

The city bus came out of nowhere, nor did Rin have any time to react. It would've been impossible. In one instant the way across the street had been clear, and in the next she reverted to a deer staring wide-eyed into the headlights…

But _his_ strong arms pulled her to safety. Where _he_ came from didn't really matter, only that _he _had saved her life. In the darkness, she could not very well see the strong, handsome facial features, and a mask covered much of it anyway. But Rin could vividly remember seeing the long flowing tresses of his hair, beyond waist length, and silky silver. Beneath large bangs, she could just glimpse his brilliant amber eyes, glowing faintly…

The stranger set her carefully on her feet. Rin gaped up at him in utter disbelief. "You're a demon," she whispered, feeling the pace of her heart pick up again. _Oh, Kami…_

His eyes seemed to soften somewhat, and then turned away quickly.

"I cannot let you see me again, so stay out of trouble, Onna."

He vanished.

"Wait!" Rin reached out into the black night, but the youkai was already gone.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru solemnly returned to his work, tossing back his now ebony hair.

Yes, he could not fathom why Rin was not interested in him…

~oOo~


	7. Poise

Author: Pammazola

Title: _**Poise**_

Characters: Sesshoumaru/Rin, Hojo

Genre: Romance/Drama

Words: 543

Rating: M

Summary: For the Week 7 prompt "Knowing". Hojo makes his best attempts to woo the daughter of Kato, one of Japan's oldest and most respected businessmen. Her butler, however, makes him uncomfortable.

~oOo~

He was nice enough, she thought. Handsome, kind, and considerate; an ideal husband. Even though her father could at times be so annoying with his constant talk of Rin marrying, she must admit, he had good taste. Slowly, she let her eyes roam over the young man sitting beside her, draining the last of his champagne. Personally, she did not enjoy the taste of alcohol.

Things would be different if Rin did not have Sesshoumaru with her. His calmness lessened her apprehension when meeting any of the suitors Kato sent her way. Hiring his services was perhaps the best decision she had ever made. The butler ensured each of these dinner dates went according to the orders of the master, and it was no great astonishment to Rin that everything had been perfect, and she even enjoyed herself, permitting a laugh and a playful shove to the silver-haired man as he served them with elegant poise. Sesshoumaru was well-mannered, and knew the correct times to disrupt the conversation when it came upon a subject Rin did not like, particularly concerning her father's money. Generally, he kept to himself, waiting nearby to lend much needed aid.

And she would need it after this suitor's departure. Sesshoumaru's kisses were hot and hungry. His hands made her feel like a woman.

Hojo hesitated, and then cautiously leaned forward to brush his lips across her smooth cheek. "You are a beautiful hostess, Miss Kato."

She had the decency to blush.

He rose from his chair, neatly slipping his arms back into the brown traveling coat. "Thank you for this lovely dinner. Would you mind if I intruded upon your hospitality again? Preferably… tomorrow evening?"

A tall figure loomed in the shadows closely behind Rin's chair. Hojo could feel the scorching glare of her butler's amber eyes trained firmly on him.

"I would like that," Rin said sweetly. "Be a darling and see our guest off, Sesshoumaru."

He unexpectedly materialized from the darkness like a shimmering silver ghost. "Of course, my Lady," and bowed grandly.

There was something about the way that man strode toward him that gripped Hojo's heart in fear, dropping all feelings of self-confidence that he'd previously held. The instinct to flee from this predator's unquestionable gleam of triumph inched him backward. _What are you?_ He thought. _He cannot possibly be human…_

"That's quite alright," he said hastily, edging toward the door. "I can go alone… goodbye."

Rin fluttered her fingers in dismissal, becoming more interested in her cup of tea. The warm liquid chased out the chill of winter from her toes. She smiled contently, watching the gentleman let himself out, never once glancing back. The door softly clicked shut behind him.

No, he could not possibly be the one.

"Sesshoumaru," she chimed, setting her drink aside. "I require your services tonight. I am in need of a man's touch."

The butler smirked, taking a napkin and dabbing her lips delicately for her. "The pleasure would be _all mine_."

~oOo~


	8. Rin For Your Entertainment

Author: Pammazola

Title: _**Rin For Your Entertainment**_

Genre: Romance/Humor

Words: 355

Rating: M (for some adult themes)

Summary: For the Week 8 Prompt "Custom". The key to a successful relationship is keeping that sweet romantic magic alive. So, to spice things up, Rin puts on a little show for her lover.

~oOo~

It had been an agonizingly long day at the office. Not many people would understand the amount of sacrifice made in order to be head of the largest corporate empire in Japan, but Sesshoumaru Taisho was just about threw dealing with the imbeciles that worked under him. His secretary had just been fired for being too incompetent for her position, and unfortunately Jaken was temporarily upholding it until a proper replacement could be found.

_What a bother_. One of Sesshoumaru's temples visibly throbbed. He was used to the migraines by now.

Arriving home he found Rin curled up on the living room couch, napping with an afghan. She looked up at him with bright eyes, knowing right away her mate appeared frustrated. "The usual?" she asked, sitting upright. The inuyoukai nodded, loosening his tie while making his way to the bedroom. Indeed, he was in a foul mood.

_Well, I'll just have to fix that_.

~oOo~

"Rin, entertain me. Please," he added, to be polite.

"Hai, anata!" Rin carefully navigated her way out of the walk-in closet on a pair of very high heels, grinning shyly under her mate's close inspection. She willed herself not to blush like a teenage girl.

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow at her new attire. "Hn, this is certainly different."

His little black cat named Rin pounced onto the bed, rubbing up against him so he could feel the all the curves of her body through the skin-tight fabric. The fluffy ears atop her head fell slightly crooked during this process.

"Do you want to pet the kitty?" she purred in amusement, stretching her impossibly long legs for his hungry eyes to follow. Rin used her clip on tail to tickle his nose, earning herself a soft growl from the dog demon. Something about seeing her acting like an animal was so… enticing to him.

"Very," and he tried to grab a handful of her boob, only to have her swipe at it with her fake claws.

"Meow, meow, meow!" Rin cuddled against him happily, pawing at a loose thread on his shirt.

_She's taking this cosplaying stuff much too seriously_, Sesshoumaru thought, pinning her down.

~oOo~


	9. Who I Am

Author: Pammazola

Title: _**Who I Am**_

Characters: SesshoumaruxRin, Jaken, nameless OCs.

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Words: 620

Rating: K+

Summary: For the Week 9 prompt 'Son'. Rin wonders if Sesshoumaru would love her more if she was born male.

Warnings: None.

~oOo~

The little girl danced around the legs of her father, eyes bright, lips curled into a wide grin that barely concealed her excitement. She just could not hold still, and when the man paused long enough to glare down at his daughter, a fit of giggles would erupt as if someone had dropped a feather down the front of her kimono.

"Let's go, Papa! Let's go hunting!" The child snatched up a short tree limb, holding it firmly, the way her brothers were taught with a katana.

His scowl softened, and kneeled to her level. "Not you, Rin. Hunting is for men." Carefully he pulled the stick away from her. She would injure herself because of her silliness.

~oOo~

The two shirtless boys seized each other up, looking for weaknesses in his opponent's defenses. Without warning, one of them charged, grabbing his brother by the arm and pulling him forward in an attempt to capture him in a headlock.

"My turn!" young Rin jumped into the fray, prepared to take on the both of them. She had seen them wrestle plenty enough to know what to do and what the rules were. They smiled; a bit exasperated.

"No, Rin. Chichi-ue would kill us for hitting his daughter."

~oOo~

She did not understand what Master Jaken was trying to tell her, but he was growing increasingly frustrated. Why exactly did she have to pack up all her belongings? What did he mean she was going to stay in a human village? But most importantly, did Sesshoumaru-sama know about all of this?

"He is busy, you wretched child! There are certain instances the lord cannot tolerate a _girl_ tagging along! That _privilege _belongs to his future heir!"

_An heir?_ Rin thought. She was mystified by the concept of her lord being a parent. But then again, would some people not already consider him as being a father figure, seeing that he was her guardian? Did that mean he might think of her as his daughter?

"…I'm stuck babysitting, but soon you will be out of my hair for good!" Rin decided against pointing out the obvious that Master Jaken did not have hair and continued pondering whether or not she was a burden to Sesshoumaru.

_Is that why he leaves me behind? Because I'm his daughter?_

~oOo~

"I have a question for you, My Lord."

The amber-eyed dog demon roused from his deep meditation with a sigh. He was not annoyed, she knew, not when centuries of existence had taught him patience. He waited in his usual stoic silence.

The now seventeen-year-old smiled shyly, directing her gaze to the ground. She did not want him to sense her embarrassment. Sesshoumaru's visits were few and far between, but she was never disappointed. Her lord was a good listener, and she had come to believe he rather enjoyed her company now that she was older and less silly. Otherwise, he would not go out his way to be there.

"Would you say that you are proud of me, My Lord?" She played with the hem of her blue kimono. "Me… as I am?"

The question intrigued him. "Given what you are, one could say that I am pleased with your development." He spoke with a smooth tone, and watched as the girl lifted her large brown eyes, suddenly nervous.

"And what am I exactly, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Without missing a beat, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world:

"My Rin."

~oOo~


	10. My Will, Forever

Author: Pammazola

Title: _My Will, Forever_

Genre: Romance/Angst

Words: 1, 247

Rating: M

~oOo~

It was a long time in waiting. Every second that passed with the slipping daylight was like another stitch in her heart, and sharp piercing of a thin needle pricked and stabbed at the dead object within her. An attempt at healing made in vain. She used to believe in miracles, but also in forgiveness as well. Neither would be attainable tonight, or ever after. Sometimes, she would close her eyes and try to remember what it was like to be in love. Vaguely, a sense of warmth washed through her, a distant echo of an emotion that was once so powerful now deduced to nothing but a bittersweet memory. It hurt. It would always hurt. People lied when they said the pain subsided given time. If anything, it festered and spread like poison. Each day that she tried to move on seemed to strengthen her need to hold onto the past with a grip as tight as death. When waking every morning to see the graves of the two people she loved most in the world nestled in the comfort of the sycamore trees – it only solidified her resolve that happiness could not be achieved again and this long and winding road called life was nearing the end of its journey. Though, not_quite_ yet. Perhaps in the earliest months of her depression many things slipped under her radar of notice. Now she learned to push that agony deep within herself, to maintain awareness in this continuously progressing world around her. She could not move on, and no one was willing to wait for her. Emerging from such a long darkness to find herself utterly alone… it would have broken her.

Instead, a single soul dared to venture near, testing the rushing rapids of her sorrow, and careful to reign in the moment it appeared she detected she had company. This person hid himself in a cloak of many shadows, masking any traces he was near almost completely, but she was never fooled. The magnificent signature aura swept over the village and surrounding land. He was unable to conceal himself from spiritual beings and other youkai. For one thought to be so unstoppable it was amusing rather the way that he resorted to games of hide-and-seek. He wanted to be close to her, for some reason. She did not think him clever, but a _coward_. Honestly, how could she not recognize the heavy weight of amber eyes gazing at her back?

Pathetic man; only a matter of time, and he would be unable to stay away for much longer.

The woman called Rin prepared herself. Ominous clouds hung low in the sky, threatening with thunder and lightning. The wind rushed through the woodlands, scaring off the smaller animals. Most of the people who inhabited the village ran behind solid walls, sealing their doors tightly to keep out unwanted debris. For the most part, they were kind and generous to Rin, ever since the untimely death of her parents. A plague that swept through Nippon claimed the lives of thousands. She was fortunate to have neighbors who took her under their wing and raised her. She formed life-long friendships and close ties to the village officials, a group of well-known demon slayers. They looked out for the little orphan girl, and in return she cooked their dinners or repaired their clothing. Back then, things had been so simple.

Thinking of the demon slayers suddenly brought a fragmented flashback to come to mind; a handsome grin accompanied by muscular arms that held her in an embrace so full of warmth just the memory of it caused the harsh sting of the now falling rain to cease. She knew that smile well. She yearned for it every day for the past year. It belonged to a man who did not deserve the death he received. Had things worked out the way that they were meant to, he would still be there with her, and the pain in her heart might just be a little more bearable. Maybe. No one could ever fully heal from the torment Rin was forced to endure.

Climbing the slope of a grassy hilltop, the young woman prepared herself for the unknown events yet to unfold once she reached him. The uncertainties of her combat skills were enough to try anyone's nerves, but she remained sure of herself. Though being in the company of the village demon slayers, Rin never trained under their instructors, which would have meant a permanent settlement within their clan. If she had not been so strict on the path of a future with the man she married, perhaps Rin would have pursued that lifestyle and found the family that she craved for years.

Still, where did everything go wrong? Why were two more of the people she desperately loved dead? _Why did he do it?_

The answers to those questions do not matter any longer. The truth cannot repair all that evil destroyed.

A steadily growing wet downpour drained upon Rin, but she held her ground firmly. To come his far only to turn back was not an option. She could not last one more day in that dark hut, alone. Today, an eternal peace was just within reach.

He wore a white kimono that fit loosely to his lean body structure, allowing the silk fabric to be whipped behind him by a strong gust of wind. The rain hardly seemed to faze him, though certainly he was becoming as drenched as Rin. A notable change in his appearance was the absence of his classical silver mane, which was now chopped short, right above his shoulders. He still stood proudly, as if looking down upon her as a greater being and that was undoubtedly the case. _His kind_ were not supposed to love humans. It brought nothing but heartache and turmoil.

Sesshoumaru Inu no Taisho was never one to follow restrictions, even those of racial and social classes. From the day he had laid eyes on Rin he wanted her. He wanted her now. Being a youkai meant that was _supposed_ to be impossible, but he did not care. The Lord of the West would possess her entirely, one way or another.

Rin took in his calm deposition, a face free of any decipherable expression. The hollow emptiness she saw in his gaze twisted her insides in silent agony. She remembered, a long time ago, those same golden irises were overflowing with radiant happiness, and that thin line of his mouth was a lop-sided, knowing smile. Distant memories flooded into her mind, of the joy she used to feel seeing him, and love. This youkai contrasted greatly with the man she remembered him as, but had he not warned her so long ago of the consequences of loving him? Rin was sure at one point he honestly felt the same feelings for her, but that Sesshoumaru was gone, lost to the changing seasons just like everyone else she ever cared for.

He might as well be dead.

Rin's lips pulled back in a vicious snarl, baring her teeth at the youkai who stole everything and ruined her entire life. She raised the chained silver sickle from behind her back, posed to charge.

"I am going to kill you, Sesshoumaru," her hoarse voice whispered, drowned by thunder. "And then I will kill myself."

~oOo~

_End of Preview_


	11. I Am the Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: AU Feudal Era. This used to be uploaded as it's own story, that's why some of you may recognize it, but since I've been so unsure if I'm going to finish ANY of my fanfictions recently, I have decided to add it to my Little White Doves collection, where if I should decide to finish it, it will be dedicated to the LWDSR community. ^^**

**~oOo~**

_**I Am the Warrior**_

**~oOo~**

There was no mistaking this scent.

It was thick, and heavy, much unlike the cool summer breeze that swept through the land, brushing the trees with a gentle caress, to disappear into the dark night. But no one took any notice of the wind, rather what it carried with it; a stench of something strong and metallic. The harsh bitterness of it curled around their nostrils, choking, implanting itself within their minds until, finally, they could place it.

Blood.

No sooner had this knowledge been accepted then a lone figure emerged from the partings of the forest. In the dead of night, the full moon cast behind him, illuminating the soft silk river of his hair, rushing out in great billows behind him as he surged onward, not once faltering in the swift pace he maintained. He was heading towards it, the rusty smell of blood. Onlookers quickly paused in their hunting, dropping their predatory stances and realized who this was.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" one called.

A minute flash of amber was the only form of acknowledgement given. Without a backward glance the inuyoukai surged onward, further into the depths of the forest, gracefully weaving in and out of the trees. His footfalls were precise, expertly executed to allow him the perfect angle to move at the fastest speed attainable of his body – a level of physical endurance that left behind after-images momentarily to disperse into nothingness.

He allowed his nose to lead him, through the winding, twisting pathways of the forests, knowing what he was running towards: the clashing of swords, swiping of razor claws, a brief fluttering of many feathery wings… and, mixed within the chaos of a dozen moving bodies, were two faintly distinct scents: one of crushed pine thistles and spice; the other, a more exotic blend of river rapids and jasmine mingled with an immense demonic aura that easily rivaled Sesshoumaru's. It was the presence of these two scents that drew him like a moth to a flame. Something was not right, someone was injured… Anxiety grew within the chest of the inuyoukai, and he pushed himself to move even more rapidly, lengthening his stride, and never minding the sharp slaps of branches that cut into his cheeks. As soon as he began to bleed, the stinging cuts would heal instantaneously.

He burst from the tree lines, pausing before a cluster of fallen, withered bodies. He needed not to smell them to already know that they were dead. The decaying flesh caused his nostrils to flare. At least, when he killed, the job was done more elaborately.

"You would have been too late, Sesshoumaru," a rough voice called out, the figure to which it belonged to was slumped slightly against one of the large oaks. Even without the aid of the moon, Sesshoumaru's demonic eyesight could pinpoint the open wound that slashed across his chest, seeping the waterfall of blood he had smelled earlier. It poured down the muscular contours of his arm, draining onto the ground in thick puddles.

"You have allowed yourself to be injured," the inuyoukai was none too concerned about this.

"Hai," a rueful smile accented the word. "They had me ambushed, a dozen to one. Nothing I could not handle, really, but…" His voice constricted with pain, "Inuyasha intervened. I had to protect him."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed considerably at the name. "This is no place for a hanyou pup."

"Concerned?"

He scoffed. "Chichi-ue, don't delude yourself. Is it possible that wound is affecting your judgment? Perhaps you are need of a healer after all."

"Actually," the other inuyoukai said, shifting on his feet, "I have lost all my healing abilities and my immune system has all but dispersed."

"You are dying."

Toga Inu no Taisho laughed outright at that, "Wishful thinking, Sesshoumaru. This old man still has a few years left in him yet. So eager you are to see me to my grave."

His son regarded him with mild disdain.

"How did you kill them?" he asked, surveying the dead bodies. He recognized them automatically, the falcon demons. They were of a clan that resided there in the mountainous sections of the Western Lands; troublesome, but not particularly overwhelming to Toga and his pack. The inuyoukai and his beta, Sesshoumaru, managed to keep the rebel clans in check, frequently patrolling the lands for any signs of uprisings. Though he hid it well, Sesshoumaru silently seethed at the nerve of those birds to attack a powerful lord…

His father's hesitation faintly alarmed him. "…I – My shoulder could no longer bear the weight of Tessaiga." He pointed to the fang that lay lonely several meters away. It was deduced to a rusty old sword. "I could not produce an effective Wind Scar. So many of them were attacking, I had no choice but to transform. Scared them out of their feathers," he chuckled, joking even while enduring agony. "It only took one sweep of my paw."

"And Inuyasha? I presume he fled?"

"At my command, and to protect the girls."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. His attention had previously been on the abandoned Tessaiga. "The girls? Chichi-ue, you mean to say you did not kill all of them?"

The silhouette of his father trembled slightly at the loss of his blood.

"Have more faith in your brother. Inuyasha is quite strong for his age -"

"_Half-brother_," Sesshoumaru corrected harshly, turning away from Toga, suddenly too enraged to look at him.

"What I mean is-"

But Sesshoumaru was not listening anymore. "If _**ONE**_hair is out of place on her head, I _**SWEAR**_ I will kill him."

The Great Dog Demon lay back against the tree, clutching his bleeding wound with one claw. He did not feel any shame to admit that he needed medical attention. Toga knew he would bleed to death otherwise. Of all the nights for his powers to start depleting, this was the worst possible time imaginable.

"Be a good boy and assist your chichi." The younger inuyoukai moved forward, but he paused suddenly, looking half-heartedly at the Tessaiga. Toga grinned without humor, extending one hand, and the fang returned to its sheath. "Stop wasting time."

Sesshoumaru easily lifted him onto his feet, amazed at how his father swayed on uncertain legs. It dawned on him at that moment, Toga _was _growing old, his immunity and healing abilities were plummeting, leaving him as vulnerable as an ordinary human man.

The fate of all powerful demons.

Tearing the sleeve of his kimono, Sesshoumaru began dressing the wound, trying to slow the blood flow until they could reach their shiro, where a healer would care for him.

Toga inspected his son's quick work. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He took a moment in replying, "I've watched it be done."

"Possibly from…?"

"Let's go," he said hastily, "Before you die."

The two inuyoukai, after giving the mass grave of falcon demons one last contemptuous glance, took to the direction of their home. The scent of pine thistles, which Sesshoumaru recognized to be Inuyasha, left a clear trail to follow. He silently cursed the hanyou. An idiot he was, possibly leading the enemy directly to their domain, to their females. An icy grip of fear seized his heart, though his exterior remained composed.

Weak as he make be, Lord Toga effortlessly kept pace with his son. His strength was nearly double that of Sesshoumaru's. Given time, that too would fade as well. It was saddening somewhat, knowing his time on Earth was drawing to its end; he would leave his sons and his beautiful mate, everything he lived for…

A shrill scream pierced through the quiet night, shattering the demon's train of thought. It was loud and high-pitched, dreadfully familiar. "That sounds like -"

"_Rin_," Sesshoumaru's worst fears were confirmed. They were there with the women, who only had wretched Inuyasha for protection. Surely he would be overcome.

He thought briefly of drawing Tensaiga from its sheath in desperate hope that it would pulsate with life… but he knew better. Sesshoumaru had resurrected Rin from the dead with his father's fang when she was a child, nearly ten years ago. It would not work again.

No, no, _no!_ He had waited _too long_ to lose her just yet. She may be but a ningen, but she held a power over Sesshoumaru even he could not explain. He had to endure nearly five hundred years without her presence, and now he needed her more than ever. She would always be his weakness, and it was plainly known by all.

So he grabbed Tokijin's hilt instead, unsheathing it with a flourish. "Please be safe," he murmured under his breath.

~oOo~

**A/N: This thing has been saved on my desktop for lord knows how long. I figured it wouldn't hurt to post it and see the response I get, and then finish it later. So please, review if you feel like it today!**


End file.
